Are You Sure?
by ChenaChan
Summary: Really, you think you know a lot about yourself, but when you're actually questioned about it, you find that some things are... Hard to answer. Humorous Naruto questionnaire.
1. Uzumaki Naruto

Ok!!! Two fanfics in one day!! I'm so proud of myself!!! Although this one isn't really a fanfic, but… Details, details. So, this is a questionnaire! I'm going to have every Naruto character I can fill this out!! I based the questionnaire and the writing style off of The Undomestic Goddess, by Sophie Kinsella. (Yes, Aurelle. That was the Yellow Book.) It's a really good book, I recommend it.

So, yeah! Please, enjoy. X3 Just pretend that they're at a health spa thing, and they have to fill this thing out, ok?

The bold is the question, the regular text is the writing, and the italics are what the character is thinking when they write this.

Disclaimer: The Undomestic Goddess is written and owned by Sophie Kinsella.

I do not own Naruto. Sadly. Depressingly. Enfuriati-- -whacked-

* * *

**Please fill out the following questionnaire to the best of your ability.**

_Ok!_

**Name: **Uzumaki Naruto!!!

**Age: **16

**Occupation**: Ninj

Hokag

Nin

I'm a ninja, but I'm going to be Hokage soon!

_That does count, right? Because I am going to be Hokage! And they have to know that!_

**Do you consider yourself to be stressed?: **Stressed?

I have no proble

Well, I kinda do, but

No, I'm not.

_Is worrying over training being stressed?_

**Do you exercise regularly?: **Dattebayo!

_I'm a ninja. What do they expect?_

**Do you drink 8 glasses of water daily?: **Ye

No

Why do I have to do that?

…_Does it help your health or something?_

**Do you smoke?: **No.

**Do you drink?: **I'm underage…

**Do you eat a varied, nutritious diet?: **Ye

No

Ramen is

Yeah!!

_Ramen is nutritious! And it's varied! There's miso ramen, chicken ramen, bamboo ramen…_

**Do you have a friend that you can talk to about serious things?: **Ye

No

Ye

I don't know. What kind of question is this, anyways?

_I don't know… There's never anything really serious in my life, is there?_

**How many hours of sleep do you get a day?:** How should I know?

**Are you good at committing to things?: **Hell yeah!!

**Thank you for taking this questionnaire! Please hand to the nearest attendant!**

_Yeah, sure. No problem…_

-----

What did you guys think? Is it ok? I think I'll wait for um… Seven reviews until I start Sakura's questionnaire. So, please, review! I need input, peoples!

Oh, and as for Naruto's incomplete answers, I actually had them on strikethrough, but apparently, FanFic doesn't have that option anymore, so...

Chena is out!


	2. Haruno Sakura

Aloha! :3 Ah, but, I'm sorry for not updating for so long. xx I'm actually working on a new story right now, one that I can definitely commit too. I'm really excited about this, because the chapters are long, which makes for a good read. I promise that I'll update my Tobi story, but it'll take a while.

Well, please read Sakura's form!

--

**Please fill out the following questionnaire to the best of your ability.**

_Of course._

**Name: **Haruno Sakura

**Age: **16

**Occupation**: Kunoichi

_And a damn good one at that._

**Do you consider yourself to be stressed?: **No. And even if I am, I get over it quickly.

_It's amazing how much punching walls relieves stress._

**Do you exercise regularly?: **Yes.

**Do you drink 8 glasses of water daily?: **Of course.

_I'm a medic nin. I know how to take care of myself._

**Do you smoke?: **No.

**Do you drink?: **No.

_I've seen enough of Tsunade-shishou to know better…_

**Do you eat a varied, nutritious diet?: **Yes.

**Do you have a friend that you can talk to about serious things?: **Definitely.

_Ino-chan pulls through every time for me._

**How many hours of sleep do you get a day?:** It varies, but at least seven hours everyday.

**Are you good at committing to things?: **Shannaro!

**Thank you for taking this questionnaire! Please hand to the nearest attendant!**

_Mmhm!_

--

I think it was a bit dull, personally, because Sakura prides herself on being professional, you know? So she'd think over her answers carefully, unlike someone. -coughnarutocough-

You read it, now please review it.

Chena out!


End file.
